Apocalypse Island
Apocalypse Island is an island in the Pocket God World added to the game Pocket God in Ep 43: Killing Time. The island is the central location for most of the updates planned for 2012. Description The island is shown to be jagged and rocky, with sharp gray cliffs of rock and mountains rising up from the background. There is vegetation around the island, and moss growing on each of the seven pillars of the temple (as well as on some of the temple's steps). Features Temple Exterior Foremost on the island is the Apocalypse Temple, a monument with seven levels and seven pillars. On each pillar is a symbol corresponding to one of the chambers inside the temple. In the center of the temple is a giant clock counting down to 11:00 PM December 21st, 2012, which is associated with the Mayan End of the World. Underneath the clock is a door to the temple's chambers. Drop a Pygmy in the door to go to the Chamber of Time. Other chambers are accessed through doors. Chamber of Time This chamber has a machine with powers "beyond the third dimension". It lets you age a pygmy to old age, regress him to a baby, or swap your pygmy with one from a pair of alternate timelines. One of them is a Fast Pygmy, who moves and reacts much faster than normal. The other is a Ginger Pygmy, with red hair and fair, sensitive skin. Locust Room This chamber contains the Locust Queen. If this large, green locust is fed a few Pygmies and her stomach is pressed, she will spawn a cloud of locusts to bother or infest your Pygmies. The locusts can pick Pygmies up, whereupon the player can slice the Pygmies in half in a manner similar to fruit ninja, or a Pygmy can be filled with locusts until he is tapped and bursts. If a Pygmy eats a locust, he becomes a Mutant Locust. Dance Room This chamber is a nightclub-style room with dance floor, lights, techno music. Pygmies can be placed on a pedestal and have the Dance Dance Execution mini-game begin, where the player must press the corresponding arrows to the beat of the music. If the player misses too many arrows, the disco ball will descend and crush the Pygmy, whose corpse will be zapped with lasers. Pygmies can also dance in the suspending cage or inhale the helium in balloons. Plague Room This torture room styled chamber features a skull fountain wich pour out an evil looking green water. If a Pygmy is dropped in the fountain, it will be infected with a disease. He will then try to infect the other Pygmies, the animals and some objects. Eventually, the infected Pygmies will die, and they cannot be regenerated until their corpse is burned in the campfire. Purification Chamber This freezed chamber features a hand sanitizer shaped fountain that emit a purified crystalline water, called PureHellStory Mode interaction "Spray PureHell". If a Pygmy bathes into that liquid, it will become germophobic, and it will try to expand its purification to the other members of the tribe and to the environment. Eventually, the purified Pygmys will be vaporized by the water. Closet Room This futuristic styled chamber features a strange machine, known as the Thetan-meter, wich can estract alien spirits by the Pygmies's bodies. It also features a giant sliding door, which can be kept open by the Thetans, to let the guest-star Pygmy Tom out. Tom will start the Apocalypse, when outside the temple, with the help of a Baby Pygmy . Xenu Altar This ancient looking secret chamber is the last of the temple. If Tom and a Baby Pygmy are inside it, the guest-star Pygmy will sacrifice the baby, letting Xenu, an evil alien god, returns, to start the Apocalypse with the help of a bunch of angry Thetans. Development * In the initial release of Ep 43 the Help Screen for Apocalypse Island showed a Temple with all of the symbols uncovered. Some were hard to discern, and provided fans with a lot of speculation about what the future updates would contain. However, Dave said on TouchArcade that the symbols -- and obviously their associated powers -- would likely change in the future. A bug fix for the episode erased the symbols, and Ep 44's screen added the covering vines. * The original plan was to put out 8 updates with 7 different chambers and the final Apocalypse in December 2012. However, when Ep 45 was released, Dave stated the work on The Runs was much heavier than expected, so the Apocalypse updates may be scaled back. Bolt Creative has not decided if they will reduce the number of chambers or push the Apocalypse (or The Runs) out to 2013. * A few days before Ep 46 was released, it was revealed that the 4 month break had justification behind it. This episode was to have ''two ''chambers, though not as many sacrifices, which brings the current chamber count up to five and reduces the maximum updates needed by one. There may be time for another chamber or they may simply skip to the Apocalypse, but the Runs has been moved back to early 2013. * The final decision made around the development time of Ep 46, and announced at his release, is to make only one last Apocalypse update, wich will contain the final Chamber and a new area, where the Apocalypse wil be activated. Trivia * This is the second island to be focused around a temple, the first being God Island. * This is the third island that does not have fish or a fishing rod. * Suprisingly, the Android version of Pocket God doesn't get any of the Apocalypse Updates. That is mainly because Android PG is owned by another company. * The Temple looks like a Mayan temple. References Category:Islands/Areas